


new york nights

by mcllohi_i



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, New York, New York City, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream george sapnap and karl are all 20, femboy gogy? i mean— maybe, george and dream are wingmen, tubbo and tommy are tiny streamers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcllohi_i/pseuds/mcllohi_i
Summary: “George!” Karl yelped, bursting into the room. George grumbled in his half-sleep half-awake state of consciousness, curling up tighter in his blankets. “Get up, this is important.”“Last night— I was crying to Quackity about being lonely or whatever, and he told me to get Tinder. So I did. I didn’t really expect anything from it— But I basically found the love of my life.” Karl gulped, taking a breath in before continuing, “He asked me on a date and I said yeah— His names— His names Nick and I need you to come with so I know he’s not a murderer.”“What,” George said after a hefty moment of silence, “The bloody hell.”or..karl got a date with some guy on the internet and george is being forced to go to make sure karl just dont get murdered
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 784





	1. new york lights

“George!” Karl yelped, bursting into the room. George grumbled in his half-sleep half-awake state of consciousness, curling up tighter in his blankets. “Get up, this is important.”

“Last night— I was crying to Quackity about being lonely or whatever, and he told me to get Tinder. So I did. I didn’t really expect anything from it— But I basically found the love of my life.” Karl gulped, taking a breath in before continuing, “He asked me on a date and I said yeah— His names— His names Nick and I need you to come with so I know he’s not a murderer.”

“What,” George said after a hefty moment of silence, “The bloody hell.”

“Yeah.. And Alex can’t come because he’s in mexico right now.. And I’m not asking Tommy to be my wingman.” Karl deadpanned, George just groaned loudly.

“What time is it..?” George asked, squinting at Karl.

“Uhh..” He said, grabbing his phone to check, “Its 6:26 AM, anyways, he just texted me! Thank you for agreeing to be my wingman on this date that you totally agreed to doing and definitely said!” He smiled, backing out of George’s room while staring and giggling at his phone.

“What the fucking..” George mumbled, laying flat on his back and looking at his blue LEDS that were supposed to be Karls, but for some reason Karl got too much and put them up in George’s room while he was at work. 

George reached over to his nightstand, blindly patting the stand for his phone, but was simply met by a cord being pulled downwards. He leaned over the edge to see Cat messing with his phone charger, pawing and biting at it.

“Cat! Don’t do that, idiot..” George said, picking Cat and his phone up. He plopped Cat on his bed, who just sat and tilted his head at him. George invited Cat to the pillow next to his, Cat dragging his paws over to lazily lay there.

He opened discord, sighing and opening a specific DM with a little.. Someone.

**GeorgeNotFound** 6:28 AM

alex

why the bloody hell would you tell karl to use fucking tinder

i hate u sm

He exited the app, going to open Youtube allowing it to load for a second. He was greeted by videos of makeup artists, Minecraft Youtubers, weird cooking videos and some drama videos of the LGBTQ+ community.

He clicked on one, plopping it by his head as he heard the Youtuber do his intro and then jump into the drama of some other trans woman say something about gays or something.. George still didn’t understand the drama that was going on, but he still enjoyed the background noise.

At this point, it was too late to call in to see if he could take any shifts for today at the coffee shop he worked at would let him, but he’d have to be there in like an hour, which he didn’t want to do, so he sucked it up and let out a big sigh.

His eyes traveled to his gaming pc, that he still used very often, but it reminded him of when he tried to become a streamer, but that dream was ultimately crushed by his mother who was extremely unsupportive of the idea, so now he was stuck working at a coffee shop in the city.

Karl really was the one who brought the income in for their— really, actually, nice apartment that mostly George decorated. Karl was a model for an agency _also_ in the city, not far from the coffee shop George worked at, actually.

Sometimes, George envies Karl, and sometimes he even thinks of if he were able to model with Karl. The latter had brought it up before, but George knew it was only for shits and gigs, but deep down, George wished a little that it weren’t.

His life was boring. He just did school, worked and slept. Pretty much it, when he wasn’t doing any of that he was probably playing Minecraft, or video games in general.

The boy didn’t have a girlfriend, neither did he really want one. The thought crossed his mind a few times, going out and trying to find a girl he could fall in love with and start a family, but he never really wanted to.

After a while of mindless pondering, he realized his video was over and the time really had flown. The video was at _least_ 2 hours long, so he’d check the time again.

8:43 AM, his phone read. The time had passed rather quickly, and George still didn’t want to get up. He sighed, deciding he’d just get up anyways. Cat was now stood up, arching his back and stretching proudly.

He followed suit, standing up and arching his back. He felt a very satisfying _crack_ as he stretched his arm up, his eyelids falling gently over his eyes. He heard Karl laughing and talking _loudly_ in his room, down the hall, across the hallway and his room on the right of a small little hallway connected to a bathroom across his room.

George sighed. He felt a bit jealous of his best friend, his life was really coming together and George’s.. Well, George’s life was just staying stagnant. He didn’t really _want_ to go out and meet new people, and he also didn’t really know _how_.

He walked towards his bathroom, flicking the lights on and immediately regretting it, squinting his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows in retaliation. George opened his sink drawer, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He looked up at himself, yawning as he put toothpaste on his brush and rinsed it slightly.

Cat mewled at him, brushing against his leg with his whole body. George looked down at him, smiling as he started brushing his teeth. His eyes rolled back, his eyelids falling over his eyes as he brushed his teeth in the gentle bliss of the morning, still not feeling fully woken up.

He finished brushing his teeth, drowsily turning the light off and exiting his dark den, Cat following quickly behind. Once again he was met by a bright light, but, it was better. 

Sun kissed sunlight met his porcelain skin from the big open window of their apartment, George looking out of the window to see the beautiful view of the city. It was his favorite view at night, the city was brightly illuminated, a gentle glow in their living room was where he lounged at 11 PM, waiting for Karl to come home and order pizza.

Karl’s bedroom door was creaked open a bit, enough to see Karl sat up in his bed, laughing and blushing at his phone. Cat made his way over to the boy’s room, his tail swaying and his hind legs high up. George just plopped on the couch, wiping his face with his sweater sleeve.

Faintly, George hear Karl acknowledge Cat’s presence, going on about wanting “Sapnap” to come over and see _his_ cat, and then he talked about George a bit.

“Oh, yeah! You should meet my roommate, you’d totally love him— I just know it!” Karl said. Sapnap responded, unintelligible to George. Then Karl talked in a low voice, a bit of annoyance washed over George as now he couldn’t eavesdrop, but he probably shouldn’t have bee n doing it in the first place.

He turned on the TV, the news coming on as George decided to get up and walk to their kitchen. He made his way around the bar of the kitchen over to the pantry where he grabbed pancake batter.

He smoothly located the ingredients and tools to make chocolate pancakes, _Karl’s favorite._ He looked back up at the TV to see the news playing, something about the weather.. How it was gonna be humid today or something.. George just kept his head down, pouring his pancake mix in the bowl, along with milk and a few eggs.

He hummed a tune that was practically home to him, _Wet Hands by C418_. He smiled to himself as he readied the batter, grabbing a pan out from one of the lower pantries and placing it on the medium heated stovetop, pouring oil on the pan and letting it heat up.

The oil started to sizzle, an indicator for George to slowly pour batter into the pan, the sizzling slowing down. He let it sit for a minute as he grabbed plates and silverware, setting it nicely at the small bar part of the kitchen as there wasn’t really room for a dining table.

“George!” Karl greeted, scaring the living daylights out of him. He turned around to be greeted by Karl sitting at the bar with his phone in his hands. Yeesh, when had he got there? “What are you making? It smells awesome!” 

“Well.. I’m making chocolate chip pancakes for you.” He said, looking at the melting chocolate in the pan.

“When he knows your favorite breakfast.” Karl snickered, a laugh emitting from his phone as well.

“Wh— Are you on the phone?” George asked, dumbly. He knew he was on the phone, but for some reason it’d still caught him off guard. 

“Yeah, do you wanna talk?” Karl asked, popping open a Monster.

“No— When did you— Have you guys been talking since 6?!” George asked, to which Karl nodded. George just looked back at his pan, feeling a bit jealous. Karl seriously had met his soulmate, if someone was actually willing to talk to him that long.

“Awe, Gogy, don’t be jealous you don’t have a boyfriend!” Karl laughed, the boy on the phone as well. What now— Was Karl just living in his head? Wait—

“Boyfriend— No— What?!” He groaned, his shoulders slumping slightly.

“I can hook ‘ya up, boy.” Karl said in a bad southern accent. George wanted to rot on the very tile he stood, this was just embarrassing.

“Nooo.. Karl stop..” He whined, flipping the pancake with his spatula.

“Okay bottom, whatever I guess.” He said. George didn’t even have to turn around to hear his eye roll.

“Shut the hell up—“

“Gogy boyfriend application, twink, can cook, probably go—“

“Stop it, I’m going to throw this batter out.” He threatened. Karl shut up, he knew he actually would, it was evident after one time when Alex and Karl kept teasing him. They ended up having eggos for breakfast this morning.

“You’re no fun, Gogy..” He muttered, pouting in his seat. The boy on the line comforted Karl, and this made him seem to cheer up.

“And you’re a simp, but pop off I guess.” He said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. Karl gasped dramatically in mock offense.

“George! How could you say that?! You’re gonna get permbanned on Twitch!” He said, furrowing his brows. This made the whole room laugh a bit, George would have to admit.. Yeah, it was pretty funny.

“I’m not Tommy, idiot.” George rolled his eyes, walking over to grab Karl’s plate. Karl laughed, continuing his conversation with Sapnap about what he wanted to do on their date.

George slid the first pancake onto his plate, grabbing the batter and pouring it into the pan again. He waited a bit less before flipping them, just because the stove was now hotter, but it still took at least six minutes until all three of Karl’s pancakes were done.

He drizzled the pancakes in Hershey’s chocolate syrup, just how Karl liked it. He set his plate in front of Karl, catching the boy’s attention.

“Here’s your order of fucking diabetes.” George smiled, the insult empty of any malice. Karl just smiled, rolling his eyes and digging in.

“Holy shit— George you’re actually wife material oh my god— This is delicious!” Karl smiles, digging in again. The boy on the other end said something that George didn’t care enough to hear, zoning out as he began to make his own pancakes.

He hummed his favorite tune, Wet Hands. His tired eyes fell shut for a minute, the satisfying feeling of the weight being lifted from his eyes was only momentarily as he flipped his chocolate chip pancake.

“Right, George?” Karl called out to him, George didn’t really know what he was referring to, so he nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He said, his head still hung, looking at the golden brown pancake. “Could you pass me my plate?” He asked, Karl hummed, handing him his plate as asked.

George grabbed it, setting it on the countertop next to the stove. He plopped the pancake onto the plate, reaching over for oil and drizzling some over the pan for his next two pancakes.

Once he was done, he sat by Karl, who was still on a face time with his date. Karl still wasn’t finished, and it was probably because he was on the phone, but also definitely because he was a slow eater.

George peeked over at Karl’s phone to see a tan, black haired boy with a white bandana on his forehead and a gaming headset on. He was in a dark room with red LED lights illuminating the room. 

He quickly averted his eyes, a weird sense of dread washing over him. He was gonna have to go on this date, watch Karl and his new boyfriend be all lovey dovey and whatever while George just third wheeled.

A large sigh let it’s way out of him, thinking of excuses as to why he wouldn’t be able to go. _School?_ He thought, _No, its summer— No duh, I’m an idiot._ He thought, silently brainstorming to himself.

_Uhh.. No.. Works not really an option.._ He thought, then sighed and hung his head. Sometimes he wish he had a life. He grabbed his phone, noticing he had new discord messages

**quackity** 9:02 AM

LOOK MAN I DIDNT THINK HED ACTUALLY DO IT LMFAOOO

MF HAS A DATE?

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:07 AM

yeah and I have to go with him

hes making ME tag along and fucking thirdwheel

 **quackity** 9:07

well you like the cities so you could probably just do whatever you want

right?

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:07 AM

bruh you think i’m gonna go off on my own in new york city at night

that place is like the most sketch shit ever

bruh

 **quackity** 9:07 AM

LMAOOO NOO YOU BRUHED TWICE I GOTTA GO

BYE GOGY

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:08 AM

alex

i fucking hate you

George pulled his screen to the right, looking at the millions of servers he was in and didn’t even know why. He looked in a small server seeing as he got pinged literally 200 times, so he clicked it to find mass amounts of yellow covering his screen.

**TommyInnit** 9:07 AM

@Georgenotfound

@Georgenotfound

@Georgenotfound

 **Tubbo** 9:08 AM

@GeorgeNotFound

 **TommyInnit** 9:08 AM

@GeorgeNotFound

 **Tubbo** 9:08 AM

@GeorgeNotFound

@GeorgeNotFound

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:08 AM

what do you stupid kids want

 **TommyInnit** 9:08 AM

@GeorgeNotFound

GOGY

@GeorgeNotFound

@GeorgeNotFound

TUBBO HOW DO I TURN IT OFF

@GeorgeNotfound

 **Tubbo** 9:09 AM

umm it shoud have turned of 

**TommyInnit** 9:09 AM

@GeorgeNotFound

WELL IT DIDNT

@GeorgeNotFound

@GeorgeNotFound

@GeorgeNotFound

ITS GIUNG DASTER

 **Tubbo** 9:09 AM

I DONT KNOW

 **TommyInnit** 9:09 AM

Oh it stopped

George lets play bedwars

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:10 AM

bruh you had a spam bot to ping me

just to play bedwars

 **TommyInnit** 9:10 AM

Uh

Yeah

 **GeorgeNotFound** 9:10 AM

vc2

i’ll be on in a second i have to go to my room

And like that George swiped the rest of his pancake in his mouth, eating it as fast as he could and pushed it inwards, hopping off the stool and heading to his room.

“Do the dishes please, Karl!”

“Wh— Its your turn idiot!”

“You’re making me go on your creepy Tinder date!” George yelled back, shutting his door, leaving no room for conversation. He hopped on his pc, said pc booting up quickly as it was a truly nice computer.

He typed his password in, entering his pc and seeing the tons of tabs he had open trying to download Optifine, he was always just too lazy to figure it out. George opened a tab for discord, going into the server and joining the voice chat.

“Gogy joined!” Tubbo exclaimed as George opened his launcher and launching Minecraft with Optifine.

“Hello.” He said, focused on clearing his million tabs on google.

“Gogy! Are you in Hypixel?” Tommy asked, laughing a bit.

“No, Minecraft is booting up right now. Are you gonna stream?” He asked, seeing as the red loading Mojang screen popped up.

“I was thinking so, yeah.” Tommy said. “I actually have StreamLabs OBS and Twitch open right now.” 

George hummed, entering Hypixel. They chatted about whatever, hopping on Bedwars Trios right after Tommy had started streaming.

“Wow, 78 viewers this time!” Tommy said, smiling a bit, laughing. 

“Tommy, that is awesome, but we are being rushed by lime..!” George said, covering the bed messily.

“We’re lime.” Tommy said, looking at George’s character.

“Wh— Whatever, I’m colorblind.” George huffed, bridging up towards yellow team, “Now please help me.” 

“I got TNT!” Tubbo yelled, jumping over to them recklessly and placing it on their bed. All of yellow team rushed towards their base, but Tubbo already got the bed.

“Holy shit Tubbo, that was awe— HOLY SHIT!” Tommy yelped, his character going still. “Is this fuckin— Thank you so much for the fuckin’ raid man— I— Wow—“ He stuttered.

“What? Tommy you idiot, Blues coming!” George said, watching Tubbo fall off the map after killing one of the yellows.

“HOLY SHIT!” Tubbo yelled, his character going still as well. “221,000?! Who is— Dream?!” 

“Can we play bedwars..” George said, listening to Tommy and Tubbo horribly fail trying to stay calm. Tommy went completely silent for a second, probably changing his music.

“ALRIGHT BOYS, LETS FUCKIN’ DO THIS YEAH?” He yelled, rushing towards blue and speed bridging towards them. He started singing the avengers theme, Tubbo joining in with him.

“I hate you guys, I’m going to gre— No— Yellow.” He said, climbing the bridge.

“FUCK YOU— NO.” Tommy snickered. George had just pulled Tommy’s stream up to see that the Dream person donated $100 saying “void idiot”.

“Bruh who the hell is Dream and why is he wasting his money on a sixteen year old?” George rolled his eyes, fireball jumping to yellow base and successfully knocking them both off.

“Gogy, back up please!” Tubbo said as George looked in chat.

**Tubbo was given the cold shoulder to Purpled.**

**TommyInnit did not want to live in the same world as BadBoyHalo.**

“BRUH—“ He yelled, towering quickly over to his base, seeing the blue team crossing diamond gen. “HOW DID— Oh my god..”

“DA DA DUN, DA DA DUN, DA DA DA DA DA DUN, DA DA DUN!” Tommy laughed, rushing towards them with a wooden sword, Tubbo following suit. George sighed, following them and engaging in battle.

“AAAAAAAH! PLEASE! HALF A HEART, HALF A HEART!” George screamed, clicking as hard as he could. He looked at chat.

**Tubbo was slain by Skeppy.**

**Tommyinnit fell into the void.**

**BadBoyHalo was killed by Georgenotfound.**

**Skeppy was killed by Georgenotfound.**

**Purpled did not want to live in the same world as Georgenotfound.**

**Purpled disconnected.**

**Purpled reconnected.**

“HE DISCONNECTED!” Tommy hollered, laughing along with tubbo, who’s character was looking straight up.

“Oh my god. I have 13 diamonds and half a heart. I’m scared.” George said, running back to their base to get Sharpness and Protection 1.

**Greek_g0dd112 was given the cold shoulder to by Purpled**

**[MVP] [Red] Greek_g0dd112 SHOUTED:** blue needs a girlfriend tbh

 **[YT] [Blue] Purpled SHOUTED:** no

 **[Green] Georgenotfound SHOUTED:** ok greek_g0dd112

George snickered, running out of their iron forge, buying an iron pickaxe, iron armor and TNT.

“Who is Purpled— CHAT?” Tommy asked, looking over at chat. “Why are you— Aw.. Awooga Purpled..” Tommy just looked away.

“Lets go kids.” George snickered, running across blue’s diamond gen bridge with Tubbo and Tommy. And that was how George’s day mostly went. Tommy eventually stopped streaming, but they never stopped playing Minecraft, that was until it was getting dark and George had forgotten about Karl’s date he was forced to go to.

“GEORGE! Are you ready?!” Karl called from the living room, making George jump.

“Was that Karl? Do you have to go?” Tubbo asked. They were playing on a sever, trying to figure some redstone out with Tubbo.

“Oh shit.. I totally forgot, Karl’s forcing me to go to his Tinder date.. YEAH! I’ll be out in a few minutes!” He called back, quickly disconnecting from discord and logging out of Minecraft.

He ran to his closet, putting his white sweatshirt on and throwing on an oversized blue shirt with a supreme logo over it, the numbers 404 replacing the word supreme. He put on black cargo sweats with a chain on the side that he couldn’t of been bothered to take off. He rushed to his nightstand and grabbed his clout goggles, then headed out his door.

“George! You look nice!” Karl complimented. He was in a multi colored collared polo sweater, a monster in his hands and a smile on his face.

“Y— You too..?” He stuttered? looking Karl up and down. 

“You’re making me blush, Gogy!” Karl giggled, slipping his checkered vans on. George rolled his eyes, putting his converse on.

“Shut the hell up, where are we meeting him?” George asked, adjusting his goggles atop his head.

“Sapnap told me the mall.” Karl said, stepping out of the apartment with George following by his side. The latter silently nodded, stuffing his hands in his sweatpants’ pockets.

“I can’t believe you’re actually making me do this.” George muttered, stepping into the elevator.

“You agreed to it.” Karl shrugged, stifling a laugh. George simply glared at him, making Karl quickly shut the hell up.

They walked to the car in silence, not awkward or uncomfortable, but silence. They got in the car and Karl immediately started blasting music.

“What the— Hell!” George stammered, covering his ears and turning the music way down.

“What?” Karl laughed out, leaning his head back on his car seat. The smaller boy shook his head and huffed, looking at the car roof as he leaned his head back.

“Are we almost here?” George says after a minute, to which Karl hummed.

“Mhm, pulling into the parking garage now.” He said, George looking out of his window to see the dimly lit parking garage. The lights from the city was George’s favorite part of living in the city, the dim pink and gold lights barely illuminating the dimmer parts of the city.

Karl parked, unbuckling and opening his door, snapping George out his trance like state. George followed suit, stepping out and meeting Karl at the back of his car.

“KARL!” A voice called, successfully catching both the boys’ attention. As they turned around, a figure hugged Karl, spinning him around.

“SAPNAP!” He smiled, hugging back. George felt a bit jealous, but he just sucked it up, an awkward smile on his face.

“SAPNAP!” Another voice angrily called, a much— Taller, figure walking over. George looked up, seeing the boy and— _oh._ This boy was _attractive._


	2. world worst wingman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George awkwardly watches Sapnap and Karl be all lovey dovey and flirtatious— You know, the cliché love story that always works out? It was all fine or whatever until Sapnap and Karl decide that they want time alone, leaving George and Sapnap’s wingman to awkwardly hang out.
> 
> oh god, dont forget george has a gay panic, author-chan

“SAPNAP!” The boy yelled, harshly grabbing Sapnap’s shoulder, “Don’t jump out of my fucking MOVING CAR ever again, please!” He says, a fake, snarky smile on his face. George and the boy shared a solid 5 second stare at each other, after the taller boy decided to speak up.

“Who— Who’s this?” Clay asks, glancing between Sapnap and George. 

“Who’re _you_ —“ George started, but quickly shut up as Karl looked at him. _Right_ , he thought, _Not trying to ruin his date, I guess._

“Oh, right. Sapnap, Sapnap’s wingman, this is George, George, this is Sapnap and uhh..” Karl says, looking at the boy and raising an eyebrow.

“..Clay.” He says, looking at Sapnap. The latter just ignored him, his arm falling down to Karl’s hip and resting there.

“Introductions aside, what are we gonna do first?” Sapnap said, turning around and walking, the others following suit. Karl and Sapnap walked side by side, extremely close while George and Dream awkwardly walked by each other. _It's probably just me being anti-social._ He thought to himself, huffing quietly.

“You alright?” A voice asked him. He looked up and met his eyes with Clay’s murky green, feeling his face get red, he got a _little_ embarrassed.

“Y— Uh— No yeah I’m fine.” He stammered, looking in front of him to see Karl and Sapnap literally kissing. “What the hell—“ 

“Yeah they’ve been doing that. I don’t fucking know why but they’re.. They.” Clay said, wincing at the sight of them now fully making out near the restrooms where nobody else really was.

George and Clay shared a glance at each other, both cringing and definitely wanting to be anywhere other than where they stood.

“Anyways— Cough— _Sapnap, Karl_ — What should we uh.. Do..?” Clay asks, and Sapnap just turns to him and deadpans.

“I’m busy dude, you’re the worst wingman ever.” He rolls his eyes. Clay scoffed, his nose scrunching in one of the possibly cutest ways possible— Not that George thought so though.

“ _I’m_ the worst wingman!? Dude— You’ve _flirted_ with my dates!” The taller boy exclaimed, grabbing his head with both hands as if he were holding onto his sanity.

“Well— She was cute.” Sapnap shrugged. Clay groaned, running a hand through his wavy dirty blonde hair. George would probably be lying if he were to say he wasn’t staring at his toned waist that peeked out from under his black sweatshirt. He silently panicked, looking at Karl who just deadpanned at him with a _I fucking saw that_ look on his face.

“You’re going to drive me insane one day Sap.” He sighed, “ _And_ you force me to do this shit— I’m— Nevermind.” 

“That sounds like a familiar story.” George says, shooting a glance towards Karl.

“Yeah, I’m really glad that you said that you agreed to come and you were really excited because you wanted to come and stuff! Thanks George!” He said, oddly sincere.

“Well, I’m hungry, where are you guys thinking we go?” Sapnap asked, looking at Karl.

“Oh, I was thinking we could go to—“ Clay said, looking up from his phone.

“What about Chili’s?” Karl suggests, Sapnap nods, thinking to himself.

“What? Karl you know I don—“ George started, but Sapnap cut him off.

“Oooh— What about Taco Bell? You like that, right?”

“Taco Bell on a first date—?” Clay tried.

“That actually does sound good, Sap!”

“Karl you bloody idiot, No—“

“I know, I know. Is it a plan?” Sapnap asked, looking at Clay and George.

“No!” They both said in unison, George throwing his arms up and Clay clenching his phone.

“Perfect! I think there’s one in the outdoor mall, lets go! I am _starving_.” Karl laughs. Clay and George deadpan at them as they walk away, holding hands.

“God, I hate love.” George says, hunching over.

“You know— I think that.. I think you’re right.” Dream sighs, hunching as well.

—————-

And so Clay and George sat at a two person table near Karl and Sapnap, who were being obnoxiously lovey dovey. Clay sipped his sprite, just watching them.

“I wish I had shit to do at home so I didn’t have to watch this. It’s just like third wheeling in a fucking rom com or some shit. I swear to god— God just loves playing house.” George grumbled, looking at his phone. Clay laughed a bit.

“Yeah, I kinda wish I could just go off on my own or some shit, at least anything to get away from that.” He sighed, looking at his phone too. An embarrassingly loud discord notification emits from George’s phone, making the boy blush as he got stares from around him. Clay looked at him, _attractively_ — No— Raising an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry..” George muttered, turning his ringer off and checking discord.

“No need, it happened to me at a meeting at my old job once.” He laughed, still staring at George.

**TommyInnit** 8:34 PM

Uh george

So dont get mad but

Me and tubbo blew your lesbian cottegecore house up in our server

“WHAT?!” George stood up, slamming his hands on the table. He looked around, now everybody was staring at him. He sat down, muttering an apology and so badly just wanting to shrivel up and die, he doesn’t think he’d mind it.

“Okay well I surely haven’t done _that_ at work before.” Clay snickers, George just glares at him with a red face. “What? Did your friend kill your Minecraft dog or something?” He suggests, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

God, that just killed George, it’s like Clay just knows how devishly attractice he was and wanted to _murder_ George.

“You’re not too far off, Tommy blew my house up in our server.” He sighed. 

“Tommyinnit?” He inquired, a genuine gaze resting on George. The latter nodded, then paused, then looked up.

“How did you know?” He asks, his brows furrowing. Clay just shrugged, sipping his sprite again, looking down at his phone.

“Saw his Twitch on my discover after he got raided by Dream or whatever, was that _you_ playing bedwars?” He smirked again.

“Uh—“ George stammered, averting his gaze from Clay, the latter’s eyes still resting on George’s face.

“AHHHH h— half a haut, half a haut!” He imitates in an awful british accent, “I like when you scream.” He snickers, then realizes what he said. “That— That sounded wrong—“

“Just— Just shut up..” George blushed, furiously. He looked at Clay’s keys on the table, listening to his laugh. 

“I’m sorry— I’m sorry but—“ He cut himself off with a wheeze, setting his phone on the table and rubbing his face with his hands. “Oh my _god-_ “

“Hey! Clay, I hope you guys are having fun on your date, but me and Karl are gonna to see a movie before the theater closes. So, I’ll see you tonight!” Sapnap says, patting Clay’s back.

“Wait what—“ He dumbly says, looking up at Sapnap who was now gone.

“Bruh—“ George said, turning to where the thought Karl was, but he wasn’t. “Oh.” He said, lamely.

“Guess its just you and me..” Clay murmured, covering his hand with his pam. His arm rested on the table as he continued to scroll on his phone. “I kinda wanna go look at stores, wanna tag along?” 

“Sure.” George stood up, pushing his chair in. Clay followed suit, grabbing his empty drink and shaking it, the ice making an obnoxious noise. George and Clay walked out, side by side and in silence. Dream threw his cup out just outside the doors, there was a trashcan and a cigarette tray sitting on top.

“Have you ever been to Zumies?” Clay asks, hooded eyes looking down at George’s. He shook his head. “Spencers?” He suggested, to which George shook his head. “Hot topic?” He asked, George thought about it for a second, then nodded.

“Karl shops at those stores though, I think.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets for like the seventh time this night.

“There’s a Zumies right there and I kind of wanna see if they’re selling longboards right now.” He said, gesturing to the left. George saw it and nodded.

“Okay.. Sure, I guess.” George slowly said, following by Clay’s side as they walked to the Zumies across the street. “Sooo.. You skateboard?” George awkwardly asked as they walked into Zumies.

“Yeah, I have a lot of free time, so I skate a lot.” Clay nodded, looking for the boards. He grabbed a black one with a Santa Cruz logo on it, examining it a bit.

“What do you work as?” George asked. Clay stilled in his spot, huffing.

“Uh, entertainment stuff I guess.” He said, hooded eyes still looking at the longboard. He cleared his throat, looking over at the cash register. “I’m gonna check this out.”

“How much is it?” George asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Clay looked at the board, a white sticker on top.

“$199.99, but its fine.” Clay smiled, walking off to the register, leaving George a bit dumbfounded. He huffed, going to stand next to Clay, re-adjusting his goggles atop his head.

“I like your goggles, George— Gogy— PFFT— I forgot your friends call you that, its fitting.” Clay laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets with his board shoved underneath his left shoulder.

“Shut the hell up.” George groaned, rolling hid eyes at Clay, but there was no real malice behind any of it. The taller boy just laughed at him.

“Hello! Thanks for buying, whatd’ya got for today?” The girl asked, looking up at Clay. She was roughly George’s height, a bit shorter, so Clay practically towered over her. George stifled a laugh.

“Just— What is so funny, George?!” He asked, a harmless glare sent towards the boy.

“Nothing— Please, check out.” He smirked, turning towards the girl, smiling at her.

“Just this longboard.” He said, setting it down. Since it was just a board she needed to put wheels and a skin on it.

“Sure thing. Your total will be $201.44. Do you have a membership?” She asked, almost fluttering her eyelashes at him. Clay nodded, paying close to no attention to her.

“I do, 419-887-2346.” He said, grabbing his wallet out. It had a white smiley sticker on it, pretty new as it wasn’t worn out or anything.

“Okay, that will bring your total down to $178.88. Will that be all for today?” She asks, taking the card— Uncomfortably slowly— From his hand. Clay nodded, making short eye contact with her. 

She took the board to the back, leaving George and Clay at the front. George gazed at Clay’s face, pressing his lips into a thin line. Clay looked down at George, smirking.

“What? Need time to take in my beauty?” He said, smoothly.

“Shut the hell up.” George stammered, looking at his feet. Clay huffed, looking back up to see the lady was back.

“Here you go, I hope to see you come back again!” She smiled, handing the board and. receipt to him. He grabbed it and ushered out of the store with George by his side.

“Oh my god that girl was so annoying.” Clay groaned, throwing his head back.

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with that.” George shrugged, walking with Clay with no real destination. 

“Oh— Let me try this out.” Clay smiled, slickly cutting the plastic off of his board and shoving it in his pockets. He set the board on the ground, kicking off to slowly gain speed. George walked a couple steps, then just watched as Clay swiveled and turned in the most— Aesthetic? Beautiful? Talented?— He couldn’t think of the right word, but it was amazing.

He stopped with a spin and a sharp turn as they were nearing the entrance into the actual mall, a huge screen with an ad playing illuminating Clay’s face. His smiling, pretty, freckle dusted face. 

George felt a coil in his stomach as he stood there, Clay looked proud of himself as he picked his board up. He looked so pretty, the light from the screen just making George wan’t to hold the boy in front of him. _Oh._ George thought, _This feeling is too familiar. I’m in love with this boy._

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride home?” Clay asked as they entered the parking garage. George shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just pissed Karl dipped to go to your apartment.” George sighed.

“At least you won’t have to deal with it.” Clay sighed as well, unlocking his car, causing it to beep loudly. “Also I’m forcing you to ride with me, I feel like you’ve never walked home at 11 PM in New York City.”

“Fine, fine, whatever.” George huffed, walking to the passengers side of Clay’s car. “I live in the apartment complex— Actually just down the road.” 

“Mmh.” He hummed, eyes on the road. The car came to a stop at a stoplight, George finding that he couldn’t keep his gaze away from the beautiful boy next to him. He gulped, tearing his gaze away from the boy.

“S— So.. You play um.. Minecraft?” He stammered, glancing at Clay.

“Yeah, I need to rebuy it though, I forgot the login to my other account. A little annoying but— Whatever.” He huffed, puffing his cheeks— Cutely, much to George’s dismay.

“Um.. Do you have snapchat..” He mumbled, barely audible to Clay.

“I’m sorry, _hm_?” He teased, smiling at George who just glared at him. “I do, its Clay_Wakes.” 

“Okay.” He awkwardly huffed, the light turning green. Clay, chuckled a bit.

“ _Okay_ ,” He mocked, “Why— You asked me for it!” He laughed a bit harder. George just groaned.

“Shut _up_! I don’t talk to people, okay?” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“ _Oh_ ,” He smirks, glancing at George, “So I’m special?” He says in an octave lower, just to mess with George.

“No, idiot. Take a left up here.” George says, averting his gaze out the window. He sees his apartment, sighing as he realized he really didn’t want the night to end.

“Welp, we’re here. I had fun tonight, maybe I should take you out on a date one of these times.” Clay winks playfully, teasing George.

“Shut the hell up— Oh my god,” He huffed, smiling anyway, “Uh, thanks for driving me. And— For the record, we should totally hang out some time.” 

They bid each other goodbye as the night subtly came to an end. George stepped into his apartment’s elevator, pressing his floor level and awkwardly standing in the corner of the elevator. 

George was actually kind of tired. He was holding bags in his arms from which she shopped about, looking at the number coming to a stop as he hit his floor.

He exited the elevator, walking down the long hall until he _finally_ found his door. Fumbling with his keys, he mumbled “shit,” under his breath. He got his key, unlocking and opening his door.

Cat was sat on the couch, looking up at George who shut the door, dropping his bags and taking his shoes off. Cat stretched, peeking up at George who softly smiled at him.

George looked up, seeing as there was a black, small bag, a note lying next to it. He slowly walked over to it, grabbing the note and reading it.

_Hey George! Thought that this would help you figure things out, text me if it comes in use!_

_-Karl_

George set the note on the counter, cautiously grabbing the bag and peeping into it. There was a long box and a bottle, confused, he reached into the bag and grabbed it.

_Oh._ George realized. In the box was about an 8 inch, navy blue silicone dildo. George groaned, shoving it in the bag and rolling his eyes. 

Even though it was stupid, he grabbed the bag and walked to his room, shoving it on the top shelf of his closet, shutting it. George set his phone on his nightstand, plugging it in. He finally decided it was time for a shower.

He stepped into the bathroom, flicking the light on and locking the door behind him after it fell shut. He turned the shower on, undressing as it heated. He glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing his slim figure looking back at him. He realized how frail he was, thinking about how much _larger_ Clay’s frame was.

He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water trail down his body. _I’m in love with Clay, aren’t I._ George scrunched his nose at the thought, _It’s a stupid attraction that will go away, right? I think that.. I’m.. Bisexual? Straight— Gay? I’m just confused._

He grabbed the shampoo, lathering his hair with some. The now bubbly water trailed down his body, George still lost in his thoughts. He grabbed his soap bar, soaping up and finishing his short shower. It was a nice shower, a good way to wrap his day up.

He turned his shower off, blindly reaching out to his left, finding a towel. He stepped out, drying himself off, then wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom, seeing the steam seep out into his blue tinted room, walking to his drawer.

Cat mewled, his tail twirling around the door. George smiled, bending down and petting him. Cat leaned into the touch making George smile to himself.

He stood back up, opening his drawers. He just threw on some boxers and an oversized white T-shirt. George daintily stepped over to his door, shutting it and turning around to see Cat hopping up on his bed.

“Is it bedtime bud?” He asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. He walked over to his bed, gently settling himself in, scooting himself under his covers. Cat cautiously walked over to George’s lap, looking up at him with a hunched back.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled, laying down. Cat situated himself between George’s legs, making biscuits on the blanket in front of him.

For the third time that night, George checked his phone. He had a few missed notifications from discord, some from random server pings, but most from Alex.

 **quackity** 9:48 PM

georgeee

are you homeee oh my god

GEORGE

have you been.. kidnapped?

 **quackity** 10:36 PM

oh my god you’ve actually been kidnapped

george i’m filing a report rn

dw bud we’ll find you

— Saturday 7/8/20 —

 **GeorgeNotFound** 12:08 AM

bruuuhh i’m ok

i was with someone lol

kinda busy but whatever

George exited out of the app, going into snapchat. He only had a few friends on there, Tommy, Tubbo, Alex and Karl. That was it, he had a few co-workers that he kind of half liked, but didn’t really take time to text them, ever.

He clicked his icon in the top left, finding himself typing Clay_Wakes in, finding one that popped up. 

There was no bitmoji, and it was just Clay_Wakes. He clicked the profile, adding him as a friend, _hoping_ it was the right guy.

He waited for a minute, hesitantly exiting snapchat. George closed his eyes for a second, dropping his arm holding his phone, feeling content with the heavy feeling being lifted from his eyes.

His phone buzzed making George lazily open his eyes. He lifted his arm back up seeing he got a notification with snapchat. He let his iPhone use it’s face recognition, reading the message he’d got.

_Oh, welp,_ George thought, a smile creeping up on his face, _Here we go again._

**Clay_Wakes has added you back!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author-chan is a joke lol but i will refer to myself as it
> 
> tbh idk how getting a skateboard works, my sister has always bought it for me so like wtf
> 
> also, how do you guys feel about me adding an oc? i wont if thats like lame or whatever but just tell me your thoughtssss


	3. figuring things out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and george’s relationship develops into a weird sexual tension while george is denying his feeling because he knows his male friend that he just met is totally flirting with him as a joke
> 
> i dont have an excuse for the small smut part in this chapter so im saying its for plot or whatever

**Clay_Wakes**

georgie

your name is georgenotfound?

**GeorgeNotFound**

well

yeah i guess

**Clay_Wakes**

ooooh

like error: page 404 not found?

that explains your shirt, where the hell did you find it?

**GeorgeNotFound**

well i guess i kind of made it

karl helped me though 

well i didnt make it more like someone karl works with but whatever

**Clay_Wakes**

ooohh

hold on

**GeorgeNotFound**

mkay

George found himself staring at their chat, eyes wide open, feeling like a schoolgirl who finally got their crush to talk to them. He set his phone on his chest and stared at his LEDs, feeling his eyes get heavy all over again.

The boy yawned, arching his back and crossing his arms above his head, he stretched. A groan fell out of his lips as he let out a long exhale.

His phone buzzed on his chest, George grabbing it embarrassingly quick to check it. It was from discord. He groaned in annoyance, his phone automatically using face recognition.

The discord message was from Alex. Reluctantly, George unlocked his phone and went into discord. His eyes glossed over what Alex said, his tired brain not really registering the words.

**quackity** 12:20 AM

LOL WHAT

DID YOU GO ON A DATE

GOGY MY MAN

WHATS HER NAME

“What th— Oh my god..” George rolled his eyes, tired hands swiping across his screen, making mostly just typos.

**GeorgeNotFound** 12:21 AM

aa was hackintt 

fck

qackty shut the hellnup

im fo tired

wyy tt

indropped mt phone

ow

goodnihht

**quackity** 12:21 AM

oh god your drunk

George snickered at this, exiting the app and going to browse Youtube. Before he could open his app, he got a Snapchat notification. He opened snapchat, seeing as a video awaited him from Clay.

He clicked on the video, and an almost pitch black screen greeted him. He turned his brightness up all the way, finally being able to barely make out what was in the video. Clay was walking down a dark hall and a TV playing faintly in the background

The video was facing towards the ground, where George caught a glimpse of a small feline walking side by side with Clay. The camera panned up to a door, which rhythmic thumping came from, and then a loud moan from George's  _ best roommate friend _ .

He internally cringed at this, just  _ knowing _ . Clay laughed on the other end quietly, the video panning to the side as he started to panic.

“No! Patches, no— No!” He whisper-yelled. Faintly, you could hear scratching on the door, probably from his cat— Patches. He picked up the cat, and then the video ended, the bright white light from his friends list blinding him.

“Ow— fuck—“ He muttered, squinting at his screen. He turned his brightness down, double tapping Clay’s profile to snap him back. He turned his back camera on, sitting up and petting Cat. He woke up and chirped due to the surprise, but he quickly leaned into the touch.

George snapped a picture, stroking Cat one last time before plopping back down and looking at the picture he took. George’s cat looked big in his hand, which made him realize how small his hands were. Cat was a bit smaller than usual, even though he was 2 years old, he didn’t look fully grown. He captioned it “ _ Cat🐱 _ ” then sent it.

He sent the picture looking at the dimly lit screen for a second, just looking. He zoned back in when he noticed Clay opening his snapchat, but he quickly sent one back.

George’s finger hovered over the snapchat, hesitantly clicking it. He was greeted with a picture of patches in his lap, he wore grey gator sweatpants but no shirt. His boxers were barely slowing and his abdomen was peaking in the picture. The picture was of his hand petting Patches’ chin and her loving it. Clay’s room was illuminated by— Red? LED lights? George couldn’t tell what color it was, but it was dark, so he assumed red.

The caption read “ _ patches 🐱 _ ”, and George wasted no time screenshotting it. Then freaking out. Yeah, he  _ just  _ then remembered that for some ungodly reason, snapchat sends notifications for when you screenshot something. George groans, seeing as Clay snapped him something.

He reluctantly opened it. It was a picture of Clay’s middle finger, his forehead peeking into the bottom right corner. George read out the caption to himself, “ _ did you seriously fucking screenshot that??? _ ” It read. He blushed, Clay sent him another snap. 

It was of his hand running through his wavy hair. George gulped, reading the caption. “ _ thats okay, its cute, gogy. :) _ ” George’s lips pressed into a thin line, looking at his hand. 

He put his phone on his nightstand, turning to his right side. He felt his face heating up, completely due to embarrassment.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” George groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. A total gay panic at midnight was his favorite activity— Not that it happened often of course— Well— Maybe he found a  _ few  _ male celebrities hot and  _ maybe  _ he just missed the signs.  _ Maybe _ ever since all his childhood celebrity crushes were male, just  _ maybe _ George wasn’t  _ too  _ straight.

Wait, did he seriously just miss all the signs? Well, he has had a few girlfriends— And never really had interests in boys— Nobody had really made George think. When he  _ was _ in a relationship with his exes, he never really even  _ thought _ about long term marriages, and he was the one to cut ties with all his girlfriends.

“Ugh..” He sighed, flopping over to his stomach and stuffing his head in his pillow.  _ Too much to think, _ he thought,  _ kind’ tired. _ He yawned, closing his eyes.

_ Annoyingly _ , that night he dreamt of a certain blonde haired boy.

* * *

“Geooorge!” Karl yelled, waking George up once again. “George, get up! I’m fucking late!” He whined, barging through George’s drawers.

“Karl? What the hell are you doing..” Geoge groaned, curling into his comforters.

“I need my shirt— The uh— I accidentally put it with your laundry i think— Fuck—“ He muttered, throwing more of George’s clothes on the ground. 

“I th’nk ‘s in—“ George slurred, his eyes falling shut again.

“Found it! Thanks George, I owe you! Kisses!” He smiled, exiting George’s room and slamming his door.

“Mhh..” George hummed, flopping over on his stomach, arching his back to stretch it. He hugged his pillow, shoving the side of his face into it.

George felt little paws climbing onto the back of his thighs, walking towards his back, and settling on his ass. Cat plopped down, making George giggle.

“Cat..” George grumbled, a sloppy smile across his face. “Come here buddy..” He said, opening his eyes a bit. 

Cat purred, stretching his arms in front of him. George groaned, shoving his face in his pillow and stretching his body out again.

“Karl trashed my room..” George sighed, knowing he’d have to clean it. He set his face on the side of his pillow, reaching out for his phone with his right hand. He grabbed it, checking his phone.

It was 6:23 AM, early as hell again. Karl  _ definitely  _ owed him one after making him wake up for shit that he doesn’t even have to do with. He decided to get up anyways, making Cat get up with him. The poor feline looked angry at George, who just pet him. 

The boy walked out of his room, seeing the messy apartment. He sighed. Just when did Karl come home to freak out and trash the apartment? He somberly walked to the fridge, opening and grabbing the half empty milk gallon. 

He set it on the counter, gliding towards another cabinet, reaching on his tippy toes to grab a mug off the second shelf. He set it on the counter, slowly pouring himself milk in the plain white mug. George put the milk away, grabbing his mug and leaning over the kitchen counter, looking out into the living room.

He sighed, it was too early for this, but George needed to wake up. He showered last night, but a shower wouldn’t hurt anyone? So, he did. He groggily walked back to his trashed room, stepping over the piles of clothes and into his bathroom.

He flicked the light on, looking at himself in the mirror, he threw his arms up and stretched. He yawned, looking back at himself with teary eyes. He wiped them, shutting his bathroom door and locking it— Even though he was alone all day today.

George smiled at the thought, starting the shower up and stripping, he enjoyed having alone time. Karl’s shoots were usually all day, and that meant George could have the apartment all to himself, and he quite enjoyed the thought. 

He stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to trail down his body. A grin made its way to George’s face, even if he wasn’t a morning person, it did feel nice to shower in the morning.

The bathroom was foggy, George looked out of his glass door, seeing the window completely fogged. He always had his showers at the maximum heat, it just felt nice— Refreshing, if you will.

George grabbed the soap bar, lathering it up and exploring his body with it. It trailed from his collar bone indents, down to his waist, slightly curving in, then to his stomach. It traveled back up and over to his back, but not quite being able to reach most of it.

The shower came to an end as George rinsed himself off, then twisted the shower handle all the way to the left. He slid his bathroom shower door open, stepping out on the balls of his feet gently. He grabbed his towel, drying himself off then setting it on his waist.

He grabbed his clothes off the counter, creaking the door open. The cool air hit him, the steam seeping out of the bathroom and into his messy room. Cat walked over to him, sniffing his damped calf. He looked up at George, who smiled and bent over, scratched under his chin.

Cat walked over to the bed, hopping up on it and plopped on his side, stretching, then relaxed his body. George walked over to his underwear drawer, grabbing his boxers out of it. He looked on the ground, seeing his favorite plain baby blue sweater. He threw them on, deciding against pants again, considering the apartment was  _ his _ again today

Sighing, George looked around his room. Welp, time to get to work now, isn’t it?

* * *

A sigh of relief fell out of George’s lips, flopping down onto his bed. He cleaned his room, Karl’s, did the dishes and wiped down the counters, vacuumed the whole apartment and rearranged his closet. He found a cat hoodie that he so desperately tried to bury in the back of his mind, but for some reason it always gets dug back up.

He peered back up at his ceiling, feeling kind of  _ bored _ . Cat was sleeping on Karl’s bed, leaving George alone in his room, laid in a starfish position on his bed. He talked to Clay a bit earlier, he was woken up by Karl leaving his apartment too, so it wasn't just George.

Bored, George closed his eyes. He considered playing bedwars, but he didn’t feel like staring at a screen for 12 hours again. He let his mind wander about.

And it did. George’s mind wandered to many things. He thought about minecraft, his friends, the fact thay he had work tomorrow— ugh, but he thought about Clay. Clay, Clay, Clay— He just had been occupying his mind since last night. His breath hitched, his mind still wandering about Clay. About Clay— Specifically his  _ hands _ .

Hands, hands around his neck, hands around his waist, pinning his hands above his head maybe— Harsh words from the taller boy and— Oh, he was all hot and bothered now— Or just plain hard. He sat up, propping himself on his flush knees. 

His mind was still wandering, his breaths growing heavier. Hands, hands exploring his body, hands forcing his head up at Clay— He felt his hand palming his half-hard member. He bit his bottom lip, his hips mirroring his hand.

He swallowed, hard, retracting his hand and standing up. With weak knees, he gingerly walked to his closet, hesitantly opening it up. Of course, that cursed bag proudly stood in the corner of his closet shelf.

Shakily, he reached out and grabbed the bag, cringing a little out of embarrassment. Mental note to never tell anybody  _ ever _ about it. He gingerly walked back to his bed, sitting cross legged on it and peeping into the bag.

Of course, there  _ was  _ a dildo and  _ maybe  _ a bottle of lube and—  _ Maybe _ George grabbed them out of the bag, and just—  _ Just maybe _ did George take said dildo out of the box. 

“Oh my god..” George huffed, pressing his lips into a thin line, mostly because of embarrassment. “Fuck you, Karl.” He blushed, looking over at his phone that laid screen up. He had some snapchat and discord notifications, and so he grabbed his phone, clicking on snapchat.

A Bright white light flashed at his face, his snapchat friends list illuminated in his face. He got a snapchat from Clay. His face flushed, glancing towards the dildo that stood proudly in front of him.

Hesitantly, George clicked the snapchat. It was a blurry picture of Clay’s hand making a grabby grabby motion towards Patches, who was very clearly sprinting away from him.

Shakily, George tapped the screen, opening his camera up. He laid his hand flat against his white and blue comforter, quickly snapping a picture of his hand. He captioned it “ _ ypu kniw your hands r nice _ ”. He bit his bottom lip, sending it.

Clay opened it, then after a few seconds, snapped back. George’s hand shook as he opened it. He was greeted with a picture of— Oh.  _ Clay’s hand, clutching his bedsheets and flexing _ . “ _ you think? _ ” the caption read. George gulped, flopping his phone down, letting the photo just sit on replay.

Clay sent him another snapchat, to which George ignored. He slid his boxers off, ripping the plastic sealer off it, popping it open. He flipped over, facing his pillow and letting the lube drip on his fingers. He plopped down, pushing his face right into a pillow.

He pushed his hand between his thighs, pressing his middle finger against his muscle. Slowly, he pressed in, hissing and tensing around his finger at the pain.

He let himself relax a bit, and after a minute or so, he started pressing in again. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, he had reached his first knuckle.

He let out a loud exhale, pushing again. He reached his second knuckle, the pain dulling down a ton. He breathed heavily, slowly starting to pump his finger in and out. The stinging sensation was still there, but pleasure definitely was too— He started to realize why his exes enjoyed sex so much—  _ Just _ maybe..

He pulled his finger right until his entrance, slipping his pointer in too. He slowly pushed in again, the stretching-feel feeling foreign to him. He slowly pumped in or out, curling his fingers inside of him. He curled his fingers deep inside him and— His back arched and he let out an embarrassingly loud whine.

“Fuck..” He muttered, stretching and scissoring himself more, speeding up a little bit. The pain dulled to a slight inconvenience, pleasure taking over. He bit his lip, his breath hitching and heaving.

“Mmh.. Muh..” He moaned quietly, curling his fingers more, desperately trying to find that bundle of nerves he’d hit earlier. He slipped a third finger in, feeling loose around his hand.

He pulled his hand out, almost whining at the empty feeling. He sat up, grabbing the lube that sat next to him. George turned around, grabbing the navy blue dildo that sat proudly. He grabbed it, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto the dildo.

George cringed a little, knowing he wouldn’t be able to take the whole thing. Rubbing the lube on it, he propped it up behind him, the tip poking at his stretched hole. He propped himself up on his one hand, and holding the dildo in place with the other.

He slowly sat down on it, his breath hitching. Shakily, he exhaled, sitting down again, right about halfway and stopping. He was determined to take it, so he sat down a little more.

“Ah— Fuck.. Fuckfuck—“ He moaned quietly, stopping again. He bit his lip again, throwing his head back and exhaling loudly. He looked back down, seeing that  _ damned  _ picture again. He sat further, moaning under his breath.

The picture made George almost  _ painfully  _ hard, having him sit a bit lower until— He realized he took all of it. He heaved heavily, feeling extremely fucking full. He sat for a minute before he slowly started bouncing.

“Holy— Shit, oh my— Fuck..” He gulped, bouncing  _ slightly  _ faster. George sat all the way down again— Except this time, he hit that bundle of nerves again. His back arched, his mouth gaping.

“ _ George..~ _ ” An all too familiar voice rang through his head, making George heave, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

He let out a sluttish-like moan, breathing heavily again. He started bouncing again, but this time faster. A lot faster, his mouth gaped and he sped up a bit. George removed his hand from the dildo, using his feet to stabilize it.

His hand was shaky as he reached down to his neglected member. He gripped his cock, rubbing it quickly. George moaned out again, matching his hand to his bounces.

“ _ You’re so cute Georgie, bouncing on my dick like a little slut. _ ” It said again, George letting out a shaky breath.

“Mmh— Yes, sir— Ngh..~” He moaned, his breath hitching as he felt a warmth pooling in his stomach. He rode faster throughout his orgasm, his hand jerking quickly. He let out a long, loud moan as he rode out his orgasm, slowing down as he came down from his bliss.

He sat there, glancing at his phone and blushing slightly, turning his phone off. George slowly rose on his knees, very shakily, sitting off the dildo. He groaned in embarrassment, figuring he should probably clean his mess up, especially his hand that was splattered with his cum.

George’s phone buzzed, but he ignored it. Standing up, his knees nearly failed him. He walked to the bathroom, deciding to wash his hands. His reflection stared back at him, his fucked out expression and rosey cheeks making him embarrassed.

The water simply dripped as George turned the faucet off, shaking the water off. He walked back to his room, taking his dildo and wiping it down with his towel. He shoved the silicone dildo and lube deep into his bottom nightstand drawer. He shoved stuff over it, hiding it behind the miscellaneous shit in there.

Buzzing rang throughout the room from his phone, and George just rolled his eyes, putting his phone on do not disturb. He looked at his boxers, deciding to just shove it into his dresser, seeing as his sweater already dropped to his mid thigh.

He cracked his door open, slowly opening it. Gingerly, he walked to his fridge, opening the freezer and grabbing the untouched chocolate ice cream. He smirked, shutting the fridge and set it on the counter.

George spun around, opening a drawer and grabbing a spoon out. He shut it, grabbing the ice cream off the counter, and heading towards the couch. He grabbed his favorite fluffy blanket that sat on the couch, sitting criss cross on his couch and covering his lap with the blanket. 

Setting the ice cream and spoon down, he turned his TV on, turning his  _ favorite  _ show on. The adventure time intro loudly played, making George cringe and turn it down quickly.

He opened his ice cream, sitting back, and relaxing. George yawned and  indulged on  his ice cream. 

* * *

The apartment door opened around noon, Karl’s laugh filling the apartment.  _ Karl’s home early.. _ He thought, whipping his head around.

“Karl—“ He starts, then his voice failed him.  _ Oh. _

“Georgie! Hiya!” An all too familiar voice called.  _ Oh no _ , he thought, gulping loudly,  _ no no no. Oh god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW  
> I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOURE AND YOUR THAT WAS JUST QUACKITY’S TEXTS
> 
> oh my god this chapter is BAD


	4. too single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is touch deprived and dreams like horny or some shit wtf
> 
> no smut in this though i only read bibles

“Hiya Georgie!” Clay smiled, walking towards the couch. George opened his mouth to speak, but choked on his own words.

“C— Clay.” He swallowed, whipping his head back to look at the TV. He heard Dream chuckle behind him, leaning on the couch.

“Adventure Time? I used to watch that show non-stop.” He said, a lot closer to George now. A shiver was sent down George’s spine, his eyes completely glued to the TV.

“Mhm.” He hummed, shoving his spoon into his chocolate ice cream and taking a nice bite. “ ‘S good.” He muttered, glancing towards Clay’s way.

“Yeah, well— No shit, it’s like the best show.” Clay smirked, making brief eye-contact with George. The tall boy then hopped over the back of the couch, plopping himself right next to George, who freaked out and shoved his ice cream down, making sure his blanket didn't falter.

“Jesus, Clay, you know you could have  _ walked _ around and  _ sat  _ down.” George huffed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. He was so confused— Why was Karl home so early? And why was  _ Clay  _ and  _ Sapnap _ here?!

“ _ Sure _ , Georgie.” He sighed, throwing his arms back, George flinching a bit. He hesitantly relaxed, slouching back into the cushion. “Where’s Sap and Karl?” He asked, leaning back.

“Probably in uh— Karl's room, why are you here?” George gulped, glancing at him. Clay kept his gaze fixed at the TV, George continuing to eat his chocolate ice cream, which he’d barely made a dent out of.

The Adventure Time theme started playing, but a different one. Clay chuckled, humming along with the Fionna and Cake theme, George just gulped, glancing and Clay’s side profile.

“This always was my favorite episode,” Clay chimed, licking his lips subtly. George just watched and nodded. “But— To be honest it was my favorite show in general, made me feel like I was just in a fever d— Dream.” He snickered

“Yeah— Me too.” The smaller boy said, shifting uncomfortably again, rubbing his thighs together. Clay looked at him, his eyebrow raising.

“You alright?” Clay asked, retracting his arm from the couch.

“Yeah.. I’m alright, I just— Oh, Cat!” George said, happy for the distraction. He reached over the armrest, barely scratching Cat’s head.

“Oh! Cat!” Clay said, peeking over George. He muttered an awe, smiling at him. George wanted to grab Cat, so he leaned over, his blanket falling slowly. He panicked, grabbing Cat even though his meow of protest.

Cat dashed off the couch upon seeing Clay, making the boy whine. He huffed, puffing his cheeks  _ not cutely _ . George turned his attention to the TV.

“Hey Georgie, have you finished the whole show?” Clay asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Yeah, my favorite character was always princess bubblegum.” He smiled to himself, seeing as Prince Bubblegum came into the frame.

“Really? I liked her, my favorite was Marceline though.” He chuckled, looking at George a second too long. 

“Yeah, and I loved when they kissed too.” George snickered, smirking to himself. Clay laughed, his shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

“Me too, Georgie.” He said, playing with his hoodie strings.

“Please— Stop calling me georgie..” The boy whined, rubbing his thighs together uncomfortably. 

“Mkay Gogy.” Clay muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. George scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Shut the hell up— You know I have a name?” The boy hissed at him, snarling.

“I didn’t.” Clay simply said, smirking. “Please, remind me of it.” He said, cockiness extremely evident in his voice. George glared at him.

“I’m gonna pretend like you’re just not here.” George huffed, looking at the TV, Clay protested loudly. He eventually gave up and sunk into the couch, George still trying to keep his focus on the TV.

“ _ Follow my lead, _ ” The TV sang, George glanced at Clay. He was smiling, running a hand through his hair, looking attractive— As always, he guessed.

The taller boy hummed with the TV, quietly but— There. And good, it was good, he was good. He listened in silence as the scene went on and Clay hummed with it.

“ _ Good little girl _ ,” the TV sang, Clay smirked at George, singing with the TV. “ _ Always picking a fight with me, you know that I’m bad. _ ”

“Shut the hell up—“ George huffed, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch. Clay let out a wheezy laugh, Marshall Lee continuing to sing alongside Fionna.

“ _ Bad little boy, _ ” George mocked, rolling his eyes at Clay. “ _ That's what you’re acting like— I really don't buy.. That you’re that kind of guy. _ ”

“Yeah  _ Georgie _ ?” Clay laughed, throwing his arm back around George, resting it on the couch. George flinched, but leaned into the touch. 

“Shut up,” He said quickly, avoiding Clay’s gaze. 

“ _ Georgie _ ..~” He laughed, spreading his legs a bit. “Come here,  _ Georgie _ ,” He said, patting his lap. 

“What— No— I—“ He gulped, looking at his lap, then back up at him. He looked back at George, then the boy sighed. He stood up, quickly tossing his blanket over his shoulders. He shuffled towards Clay, plopping down in his lap. 

The taller boy chuckled, engulfing George in his arms, settling his head on George’s. His hands sat in George’s lap, on top of the blanket he wore. He bit his lip, rubbing his thighs together uncomfortably.

“Mmh.” Clay hummed, rubbing his thumbs in circles on his lap. George squirmed a bit, compressing a whine.

“ _ Georgie _ ,” He sung lowly, “I’m tired.” He sighed, closing his eyes. 

“W— Why are you at my apartment?” He murmured, looking at his feet.

“Well I told you, but you didn’t open my snap.” He muttered, his breathing slowing a bit. “My apartment is getting re-painted. Sap complained to Karl about having to stay out all day.. Then blah blah.. Karl was like ‘ _ Oh I love you my handsome Sappo Nappo! You can stay— _ ‘ “ He jumped up, George too after they heard a loud Karl moan.

“What the hell—“ George snickered, glancing towards Karl’s room. “Oh my god..” He said, feeling Clay’s shoulders shake a bit as he started to laugh.

“They are such  _ idiots _ .” He laughed, circling George’s thighs with his thumbs. George enjoyed the small touch of affection, so he relaxed back into him.

“Mhm..” George hummed, closing his eyes. He let out a loud sigh, just listening to the TV. “Do you wanna go to my room?” 

“Ugh.. Do we have to get up?” He whined, bouncing a bit from kicking his legs. George was a little surprised as he bounced, his face flushing as he dug his fits in his lap.

“Preferably, yeah.” George muttered, standing up with his blanket over his shoulders and covering his body. Clay let out a loud, over dramatic sigh, standing up with George, who turned the TV off.

“Lead the way.” Was all Clay said with that  _ damned _ smile on his face. George spun on his heels, walking quickly to his room. For a minute he debated putting pants on, but decided against it because.. Uh.. Because he felt like it.

He walked into his room, seeing Cat laying on his bed. George smelled his room, hoping it didn’t smell..  _ Bad _ . He turned on his heels, seeing Clay walking into the room and looking around.

“I like your room! It’s cute!” Clay smiled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

“Cute?” George flushed, gripping his blanket a bit tighter. Clay laughed and George looked up at him, confused. George shut the door, locking it because he really  _ didn’t  _ want Karl coming in any time soon

“I’m just teasing you, Georgie!” He laughed, walking towards him. George felt like an idiot, but couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his stomach as he watched Clay pet a very confused Cat.

“Shut up.” He huffed, plopping onto the bed next to Cat. Clay hummed in acknowledgment,

standing up and plopping right back down, making Cat jump.

“I’m tired, Georgie..” He murmurs lazily, drawing the last vowel out. The smaller boy barely hummed in agreement, sitting up and crawling under the blanket.

“Me too.” He sighed, rolling over to look at Clay, who was sprawled out on his bed. “Get comfortable if you want.. Idiot.” He huffed out, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Mkay.” Clay said, climbing under the blankets with George. The latter looked at Clay’s resting face. He gulped, biting on his lower lip. Clay’s eyes fluttered open, his face cracking into a smile.

“Georgie, looking at my beautiful face again?” He laughed quietly, reaching a hand out to him and pulling him closer to Clay.

“No..” He muttered into his chest, his face absolutely burning. Clay’s chest shook as he laughed lazily, his breath slowing. “You should teach me how to skateboard sometime..” He mumbled, looking at Clay’s clothed chest, fidgeting with his hands to keep from simply reaching out and feeling Clay’s chest.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Georgie..?” He mumbled, a chuckle falling out of his lips. George huffed, curling up in Clay’s arms. 

“Yeah, I think that I would..” He barely said, now tracing the fire design on Clay’s hoodie. Clay’s chest rose and fell slowly as George felt his eyes grow heavy.

George felt himself drift out of consciousness in the boy’s arms, his mind blurring and his body numming, he fell asleep.

* * *

George woke up to his apartment door being shut. Confused, he looked up, seeing his doot still shut and Cat laid in between Clay and his tangled legs. He heard Clay let out a low hum on top of him, spooking George subtly.

An arm around his waist kept him in place, he curled into himself a bit. Clay’s breathing above him was slow and calm, his heartbeat was rhythmic, matching with his breathing.

“Clay,” George said, quietly, patting his chest. The boy was still deep in his unconscious state, failing to falter it. “Clay.!” He said, slightly louder, puffing his cheeks out slightly.

“H.. Hmh..” Clay hummed low, still half asleep. George butted his head into Clay’s chest softly.

“Clay!” He called one last time, patting his chest. Clay groaned, stretching then pulling George close to him. “Oh my god, Clay get up.” George whined, patting his chest more.

“What..” The taller boy whined, dragging the syllable out. George pushed himself out of Clay’s grasp, sitting up and looking at the door.

“It’s like— 9 or something, you have to go home, idiot.” George said, looking over at Clay, who was still half asleep and looking illegally pretty. “Get up!” 

“Noo..” He whined again, flopping on his back. And so they went back and forth for a few minutes. George would probably be lying if he said he didn’t think it was cute, but it was also annoying as hell.

“Clay,” George whined, “I have fucking work tomorrow, please, get up!” He said, shaking the boy okay. He finally sat up, his hair sticking out in 12 different places. Oh wow, George was much smaller than this boy. 

“Mmh.. Why do you have work..” He asked, his eyes lazily traveling towards George. He gulped.

“Because.. I need money. I’m not some supermodel like Karl, duh.” He says, looking anywhere but at Clay.

“Just get a sugar daddy.. Like me or something.” Clay jokes, his lips perking up in amusement. George groans. 

“No! I am not getting a sugar daddy, you idiot.” He glares, standing up. Clay snickers. “What?” He asks, his tone a bit defensive.

“Are you not wearing pants?” He asks, a smile on his face indicating teasing, yet the blush on his cheeks was contradicting it.

“I am!” George lies through his teeth, grabbing at the hem of his sweater and tugging down. His cheeks puffed out.

“Sure, okay,” Clay says in a teasing tone. He flops back onto his back.

George walks to his dresser, grabbing boxers and pj pants. Quietly, he slipped his boxers on.

“Ha! You weren’t wearing pants! I called it!” Clay startles George, making the boy jump a bit. George’s face turned beet red.

“Shut the hell up!” He stammers, turning back around and putting his pajama pants on. “Now get out of my damn apartment.” He said, turning back around and putting his hands on his hips. Clay just dropped his head on George’s pillow and groaned.

“What if I don’t  _ want _ to..” He whined. George deadpanned.

“I. Have. Work. Tomorrow! Thats why!” He exclaims, pulling the sheets off of Clay, who just laid limp.

“Call in sick!” He suggests, sitting up in George’s bed.

“No! Its my fucking job!” George throws his hands up.

“ _ Why _ ..” Clay whines, puffing his lower lip out. “Come  _ on _ , just this once! I’m more important than your  _ job _ !” 

“Oh my god, Clay, I am  _ not _ going to fucking call in sick beca—“ George started, before he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

“George, you good?” Karl’s voice called from behind the door, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground very evident. 

“Yes. I’m okay.” He sighed, taking a second look at the door and making sure its locked. He heard Clay stifle a laugh behind him, making him turn around and glare daggers into him.

“Uhm. Okay, where's Clay?” Karl asked. George looked at Clay. He looked back. Clay opened his mouth and—

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they demand blood


	5. fluff i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the soul

Moaned. He let out the biggest, most exaggerated moan George had ever heard in his entire life. It was almost pornographic honestly. George’s face went bright red, his voice failing him.

“Damn.. I didn’t know you were into that..” Karl says on the other side of the door. George opens the door with a scowl on his face, just looking up at Karl. 

“What do you want.” George said in more ofna statement than a question. Karl looked past George and presumably at Clay laying on George’s bed.

“I was just coming to see what you were up to? Wondering why you’re so defensive? You’re literally hooking up with my date’s best friend?” Karl said, his hands going up in mock defense, Clay’s signature wheeze going off in the background.

“Clay don’t laugh at— Jesus— That's it, you’re going home. Get out of my house.” George said, pushing the door open and crossing his arms.

“What?! No!” He whined like a child, sprawling himself out on the bed. George looked back at Karl.

“Make him get  _ out _ !  _ You _ own this place! Well not  _ own _ but..” George trails off slightly, “Just get him  _ out _ !  _ Please _ !” He groans out of frustration as Karl just shrugs.

“I mean.. He has a right to this apartment because  _ I  _ say so.. Thanks for reminding me, George! You need a ride to work tomorrow anyways!” Karl says, walking away and leaving no room for argument.

“..Seriously..” George muttered, shutting the door and turning around to Clay, who sat straight up, criss crossed on his bed. “I  _ guess  _ you can stay.” He finally says in defeat making Clay giggle.

“ _ Yessss _ …” He giggles, “I can  _ stay _ and not be around Sap’s stinky self..” He says, hopping off the bed.

“You’re stinky too, dumbass.” George huffs, awkwardly shuffling to his bed and laying down on his stomach.

“Oh you don't  _ think  _ that.” He says in an octave lower, sitting in George’s gaming chair, clicking around on the screen.

“How would  _ you _ know what I think?” George rolls his eyes, looking at Clay who was launching minecraft.

“You wouldn’t have cuddled with me for like.. Hours if you thought I was stinky.” He explains, laughing a little. George’s mouth gaped for a second before shutting his mouth and puffing his cheeks out. “So what, am I right? Or am I right?”

“Neither. Wrong.” George says, looking at Clay opening the server he has with Tommy, Tubbo and a few others.

“Yeah.. Okay, whatever you say.” Clay replies, George can  _ hear _ the eyeroll. “Hey Georgie, come here.” He hums, making George look up. 

“Why?” He asks, getting up. Clay doesn’t reply this time, he just hums impatiently. He spun in his chair to face George and held his palms out facing the ceiling.

“Come here and put your palms on mine, I wanna try sumn.” Clay says, his mouth cracking into a smile. George walks towards him hesitantly holding his hands out, just hovering over his hands.

“I don’t trust this.” He mutters, setting his palms on Clay’s. Suddenly, he was pulled towards Clay, straddling his lap and his head inches away from Clay’s. “Clay!” He slaps his chest.

The boy just chuckled in response, his one hand hooking around his waist and his other pushing the back of George’s head into the nook of his neck. George felt relaxed, but didn’t want to.

“Mmh.. Clay..” He whines, letting his legs fall under the arm rests.

“Yes sweetheart?” He murmurs back. The nickname made George’s chest bloom with warmth, a smile finding its way to George’s face.

“Mmh.. Noth’. J’.. Noth’.” He says, feeling Clay’s chest bubble with laughter, spinning back towards George’s desk.

“Mkay, bubba.” He replies softly, his arm around George’s waist now on the desk. George guesses that Clay’s playing minecraft.. Or watching something. Maybe watchung something and playing minecraft.

Clay started typing on George’s laptop, clicking something and waiting for a second.. Then typing.. Clicking something again and waiting again.

* * *

(3rd or Clay’s pov :)

Clay opened his own discord in one tab and Tommy’s stream on George’s account on the other. He clicked around for a bit, sometimes pausing to admire the boy sitting on his lap.

He reached over and put on George’s headset over one of his ears, going on the SMP server and seeing Tommy and a few others in the vc. Clay joined it, his headset greeting him with a few voices yelling at each other.

“—O WILBUR, WE DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FOCKIN’ ANTEATERS.” Tommy yelled loudly, Clay’s eyes panning to George’s second monitor and seeing Tommy getting very close to his camera and pointing.

“Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy, stop. I’m going to continue talking about anteaters.” Wilbur replies calmly, making Clay laugh.

“Oh, hi Dream!” A voice— Specifically _ Tubbo _ greeted. 

“Hi, Tubbo.” Dream greeted quietly, hopeful to not wake— Or bother— The boy on him. The latter hugged Clay tighter. Shit, he was sleep deprived, he just realized.

“Dream why’re you so quiet?” Wilbur asks, Tommy still screaming at him. He pauses for a second, humming.

“No reason.” He barely says, watching Tommy’s stream.

“Dream can we PLEASE add big Q to this server?!” Tommy loudly complained, punching Wil’s ingame character.

“N.. No.. Well maybe— I’ll see later.” He murmurs, hearing the boy under him hum and nudge him more. Clay’s heart  _ throbbed _ .

“YES!” He cheered loudly, banging his desk. Clay let out a chuckle, trying not to be loud. “Dream hop on the SMP, I have a surprise for you.” Tommy said. Dream glanced at Tommy’s stream, seeing the boy chopping trees down with a diamond axe.

“I uhm..” He awkwardly laughed, “Can’t. I’m not at home right now.” Tommy groaned.

“Is that why you sound like GeorgeN—“ Tommy started, before Wilbur— Thankfully— Talked over him.

“Where are you?” He asked, his mouth full of food.

“Not at home, what are you eating?” Dream asked curiously. A second passed before Wilbur started chugging water.

“Well it could be you but you’re obviously not home.” He jokingly replies, making Clay wheeze loudly. The boy in his lap groaned and made a move to sit up, before Clay stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking him back in.

“Shi— I’m sorry,” He laughed quieter, George stuffing his head in Clay’s chest. “I’ll be quiet, sorry, sorry.” He smiled.

“Who are you talking to?” Wilbur asks, taking another bite out of whatever he was eating. “Do you have a fucking girlfriend?” He asks, making Tommy holler in laughter.

“BIG D HAS A GIRLFRIEND ‘OLY SHIT!” He yelled, rocking in his chair out of laughter.

“No, he can't, right? He’s like a virgin.” Tubbo chimes in, making them all laugh.

“Clay, I swear to god, stop moving so much.” George mutters, the mic barely picking it up.

“Okay okay— I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” He smiles, biting back a laugh.

“Tubbo that's not how it works— Who is that, Dream? They sound so damn familiar.” Tommy says genuinely. Dream scoffs.

“That's just a lie, you don't  _ talk  _ to women.” Clay bluffs, making Tubbo and Wilbur laugh.

“THAT IS SO NOT TRUE. I TALK TO  _ SO  _ MANY WOMEN. WHICH WOMAN ARE YOU TALKING TO.” He yells, banging his desk. “Oh— Yes mom?! I’m liv— No! I’m live!” The whole call erupts in laughter as Tommy got up and exited his room.

“There could not have been a BETTER timing, holy shit!” Wilbur laughs, his voice fading a bit as he got farther from his mic. “But who— Who's the woman? Or man, I don’t judge,”

“Well first off, I’m  _ straight _ —“ He bluffs, making George cough.

“No you’re  _ not _ —“ George says quietly, the mic picking it up more.

“ _ What _ ?  _ I’m sorry _ ,  _ what _ was that?” Wilbur asks, tapping his mic. “Dream’s a lesbian confirmed?”

“Is that Gogy?” Tubbo chimes in, Clay chokes on nothing.

“Who’s  _ Gogy _ —“ Clay bluffs, rubbing circles into George’s back. The boy hums, stuffing his nose into the nook of Clay’s neck and sniffing. “Th-That tickles..” He chuckled, muttering to George, the latter humming.

“I’M BACK!” Tommy yelled, successfully distracting them from Clay. He let out a bit of a sigh of relief. “I’m sure all of you missed me.” He said, sitting down in his chair.

“No, no we actually didn’t.” Wilbur said, his mouth full of whatever he was eating. “Oh and to answer your question Dream, I’m eating a biscuit.” Dream hums in response.

“Dream why’s your quality so sh— Whats DNF?” Tommy asks, squinting at chat.

“What?” Dream asks, confused. All of them were. “Dreamno.. What's Dreamnotfound?” He laughs awkwardly.

“What the fuck?” Wilbur snickers, “Tommyinnit, your fucking chat.” He says.

“It’s like a mashup of Georgenotfound and Dream’s name— Wilbur they’ve never even met!” Tubbo starts laughing, along with Wilbur and a little bit of Dream, once again trying to— Oh  _ you know _ , play along and  _ not disturb the boy on his lap _ .

“Who’s G— That?” He lies through his teeth, rubbing circles in George’s back. He knows  _ well _ who George is. Not like he stalked his socials or anything— I think..

“He’s me and Tommy’s friend, you should meet him some time!” Tubbo says happily, Dream hums.

“First of all— No, Tubbo— Second, Dream please just get on the SMP man.” Tommy says, punching around his base. “I’m— I need con— Oh my god, wait— CAN WE FOCKIN’ MINECRAFT MANHUNT?”

“No. Nope, we’re not.” He replies, biting his lower lip. “You couldn’t think of  _ anything  _ else?” He lets out a light chuckle.

“LISTEN HERE YOU PRICK I AM A MINOR.” Tommy yells, pointing at his camera aggressively. Dream lets out a wheeze. “SO YOU CAN  _ NOT _ BE MEAN TO ME I WILL CANCEL YOU, DAMN— Huh? Sorry! No I’m sorry don’t turn off the internet! No!” Tommy threw his headset off and ran to the door, presumably talking to his mom.

“Oh my  _ god _ , seriously?” He laughed. “I love his streams, so much.”

“It happens on calls too.” Tubbo quickly adds, making Wilbur and Dream laugh more. “Quite often, genuinely.”

“Mmh, Clay.. Who’re you.. Talkin’ to..?” George slurs, sitting up. Dream just looks back at him, half hoping the LED lights don’t cover his blush.

“Just my friends, bubba.. Don’t worry about it.” He smiles. George just looked up at him and sighed, giving him a small smile.

“Can we go back to bed? I’m tired.” He sighed, his eyes lazily falling shut. 

“G— Dude— We just slept for like—  _ 10 hours _ , I think you’re good.” Clay says, his headset falling to his neck. George pouted. “ _ Fine _ , we  _ can _ . You should get a tv in your room though..” He suggests, quickly pulling George’s headset over his head.

“Alright I gotta go—“ He started, before Wilbur interrupted him.

“Oh what— Cuddle with your boyfriend?” He teased. 

“Uhm.. anyways, bye!” He awkwardly says, leaving the call and logging out of his discord account. He looked at Tommy’s stream to see them all laughing, hard. 

“Wait, George is in my cha— HI GOGY!” Tommy greeted, then Clay closed out of the tab, literally forgetting he was in George’s account.

Clay set the headset down and put Georges PC on sleep mode. He stood up, George clinging onto Clay and wrapping his legs around him, he walked them to the bed. He liked this.

“I have work tomorrow..” The boy mumbled in Clay’s arms as he laid down in bed with him. “Where’s my phone?” He asked. Clay looked over his shoulder and at the nightstand, where his phone was charging.

“It’s charging.” Clay hums, now spooning the boy in front of him. George reached out to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, doing something on it.

“You’re such an idiot.” George huffs, kicking his heels at Clay’s feet. Clay laughs wheezily, squeezing the boy tighter. 

“What time is it?” Clay asked, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“I dunno.” He replied lamely. Clay scoffed.

“Just look..” He complained. 

“I dunno.” He said again, Clay groaned.

“You’re such an idiot..” He smiled, sniffing George’s neck.

“That tickles!” George says, giggling. He shut his phone off and pushed clay’s head away with his hand. Clay sniffed George’s neck again, making the boy and himself smile.

“Clay— Clay, please— Let me sleep!” He squeaks out, laughing as Clay starts to tickle his stomach.

“Okay, okay.” He says, stopping and wrapping his arm around George’s bare waist, under his sweater. He hummed, letting his eyes fall shut.

He took in a deep breath and listened to George’s hushed breathing. In.. Out.. In.. Out.. Clay swore he could feel George’s heart beating, even from his waist. He was probably exaggerating though.

Easier than usually, Clay fell asleep within 20 minutes. That night he literally dreamt about Minecraft, I literally don't know what else to tell you.

* * *

The next morning George woke up to his annoying dreadfully loud alarm. He grabbed his phone out from underneath his pillow and turned his alarm off, yawning and feeling half asleep.

George faintly remembered last night, not much though. He forced himself up and out of bed and hesitantly turned and looked lazily back at Clay. He looked  _ so  _ damn cute.

He tore his gaze away from the boy on his bed and back at his dresser. On top of the dresser laid his work uniform he’d put there a few days ago, knowing he was  _ not  _ a morning person, he grabbed it and locked himself inside his bathroom to change.

George let the water warm up as he undressed himself and set his pajamas on the bathroom counter. He looked at himself for a second, looking at his body. He looked good, he thought, he didn’t really.. Ever put much thought into his body. He couldn’t help but notice some of his body’s quirks. He didn’t really like it.

He stuck his hand under the water, feeling it was pretty warm, he stepped in his shower. It quickly became extremely hot, just like how he loved his morning showers. 

When he showered, he was left in his own thoughts about things.. But just shower thoughts, mostly. He couldn’t take a long shower, he had work soon.. So he got out quickly.He put his work uniform on and went to go wake Clay up. He needed a ride, of course.

“Clay.. Clay!” He ushered, shaking Clay. The boy in the bed sighed and flopped on his back. “D-Don’t forget why you got to stay here.. Okay?” George muttered, crossing his arms.

“Sure, I guess.” He Murmured, rubbing his face. He sat up and smiled at George. “Georgie,” He said in a sing-song voice. “Goodmorning.”

“Goodmorning, Clay, get up now, please.” He said, avoiding eye contact. Clay stood up to his full length-- Way taller than George-- And stretched.

“Okay.. Okay, lets go now.” He said, looking lazily down at George. “You still look cute.” He smirked.

“Oh-- Shut up.” He says, rolling his eyes and turning on his heels, walking out the door. “I just need to go to work.. Okay..?”

“Sure, sure, whatever.” Clay groggily says, following George out of his apartment. The rest of the morning was quiet, George just had work with his pretty good friends, actually, so it wasn‘t hell. 

George sighed. It felt like it was about to be a long day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my phone is broken as hell bc im stupid so this shit took a while to come out  
> just like me
> 
> anyways i love this story cbc its just gonna be like "i likem you and you obviously like me but neither o us wanna say nun" just to piss reader off

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin wrote like the whole goddamn thing then it just decided to refresh or some shit, no beta read so its probably shit af
> 
> i should be doin school
> 
> ok but like seriously this is kind of bad but i mf like the idea LOL


End file.
